


Exposed Metal

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: After the exposed turn buckle match, disturbed by the brutality an old friend of Spud's feels the need to check in on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This takes place after the exposed turnbuckle match between Spud and Sutter on Sept. 15th 2016.

Despite the renewed ache in his ribs Ethan was riding high on the satisfaction from putting Bobby Lashley on notice, he was so close to the World Heavy Weight title now he could almost taste the victory. Strolling past a small group of wrestlers gathered around a monitor his attention was caught when Spud’s name was mentioned. Pausing, curiosity roused he tapped the X-Division champ on the shoulder, “what’s going on?”

“We’re watching Spud’s match with Sutter bro,” lowering his voice to a whisper Zema leaned in. “I’ve heard Sutter has been bragging about how much he hurt Spud and how he’s finally shut him up.” Despite the seriousness of the topic they shared a jointly amused look at the idea of anyone being able to keep the small brash, often loud-mouthed Rockstar Spud quiet for long.

The match was extremely difficult to watch, at several points even though it was long over Ethan wanted to rush to the smaller man’s rescue. The way Sutter carelessly threw Spud into the chairs and then started flinging them at him had his fists clenching. The toss from the stands into the chain metal railing was particularly brutal, Spud’s cries of pain making the entire group shift restlessly and forcing Ethan to look briefly away. Even during the worse of their feud the smaller man had never made sounds like that and considering how surprisingly tough Spud was it made him dread the rest of the match. The mood brightened when Spud got in a low blow, Robbie E could be heard muttering in approval as he and Jessie shared a fist bump. Unfortunately, the good mood didn’t last for long as Sutter responded with a low blow of his own before whipping Spud into the exposed turnbuckles, three times. Spud’s whimpers of pain tore through the wall of indifference he had built against the memories of their former friendship and he had to dig his fingernails into his palm to stop himself from immediately rushing to check on Spud, needing to see the end to this match.

“Well fuck, I wanted Spud to win,” Zema’s shoulders slumped as everyone slowly dispersed, angry mutters about Sutter following in the crowds wake.

Ethan’s eyes remained fixed on the screen, the last image of Spud spitting up blood and looking completely out of it burned into his mind. “Did you say Sutter was bragging about this?” He had to count down from ten slowly at Zema’s nod, it had been a very long time since he’d felt such rage overtake him. Certainly not since Matt Hardy and Tyrus had screwed him out of his title belt and while he wanted nothing more than to track down Sutter and rip his head off he had to make sure Spud was alright first. “I need to see Spud.” The words were dragged out of his mouth and he was grateful when Zema only patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, not making a fuss over what had to be unexpected statement to hear from him.

“I haven’t see him but I did hear the trainer complaining Spud had left against his recommendations so I’d guess he’s back at the hotel,” hesitating Zema studied Ethan’s face carefully, judging the other man’s concern to be sincere and not some sort of trick. Typically, he tried to stay out of the two men’s personal issues but after the beating Spud took the stubborn brit was going to need someone to take care of him, someone who couldn’t be driven off by a filthy attitude. Even he couldn’t stand Spud when he was in full asshole mode. “Robbie and I have connecting rooms with him, I could let you through if you promise to make sure Spud takes it easy.”

Clapping a hand on Zema’s shoulder Ethan had to clear his throat, touched by the show of trust from one of his few remaining friends, “thank you Zema. I promise to take care of our little Rockstar. I won’t let our past problems get in the way.”

Smiling faintly Zema crossed his fingers he didn’t end up regretting this, Robbie wasn’t likely to approve and god knew Spud could be vicious if he decided to blame him for allowing Ethan in. “Alright, I’ll grab Robbie and we’ll head out. Do you want to ride with us?”

“No,” straightened his shirt Ethan shook his head, experience had taught him it was wise to avoid any vehicle with Robbie E behind the wheel. “I have a car waiting, text me your room number when you’re back and I’ll swing by.” 

Waving Zema off Ethan hurried through the rapidly emptying hallways to his locker room, hastily throwing the few items he’d unpacked back in his bag. His phone was buzzing madly as he made his way out of the building to the waiting car. Ordering the driver back to the hotel Ethan took a moment to check his messages, unsurprisingly they were all from Aunt D worried he might have further injured his ribs and wanting to meet up for supper. Tapping his fingers on the armrest he texted back reassurance, hesitating briefly before mentioning his plans to check on Spud. Their former Chief of Staff was a subject they usually avoided discussing, so he was pleasantly relieved by her easy acceptance and hope that Spud would feel better soon. Perhaps he wasn’t the only Carter willing to let the past go. 

Arriving back at the hotel Ethan stopped in at the local store, picking up a few items that might help with Spud’s injuries. Spotting what he dimly remembered to be the other man’s favourite brand of tea he grabbed it on the way to the checkout, it might just be the thing to convince Spud to put aside his anger and let him help. Heading up to his room in order to drop his luggage off he paced impatiently, staring at his phone as he waited for Zema to text him. Each passing moment the need to make sure Spud was okay deepened, images of the match flickering through his mind … the absolute brutality Sutter had used against the smaller man was very disturbing. Even when his sole desire had been to shave Spud’s head and as ashamed as it made him now, to hurt his former friend for his failure there still had been a part of himself that had pulled his punches, had held back ever so slightly on how violent he could be. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever Zema’s text came through, pausing only to grab the supplies Ethan hit the stairs, not willing to wait for the elevator. Seconds later he stood in front of the texted room number fist raised to knock when the door was thrust open and he was greeted by Robbie’s scowling face.

“You better not make Zema regret trusting you bro,” crossing his arms as he blocked the doorway Robbie ignored his boyfriend’s dramatic sigh at his warning.

Smacking Robbie on the shoulder Zema nudged him aside and ushered Ethan in, “ignore him Ethan. I trust you’re exactly what Spud needs right now. We’ve tried texting him but he’s not answering and if I know Spud he’s not taking care of himself.”

“Neither of you need to worry, I have no intention of fighting with Spud,” smothering his irritation at the delay Ethan raised an eyebrow. “Now if you’ll excuse I have a rather short British man to check on.” Striding to the connecting door he confidently pushed it open, giving no sign of the nervousness he felt at how Spud was going to react to this intrusion.

The room he entered was in complete darkness. Letting the door shut quietly behind him Ethan shuffled forward until he found the desk, flicking on a light and setting the bag of supplies down.

“Go away Zema, I’m not in the bloody mood for company,” Spud’s muffled voice came from the direction of the bed. Moving closer Ethan frowned at finding the smaller man still wearing the boots and jeans he’d wrestled in, it looked like Spud had come back to his room and simply collapsed.

“I’m not Zema,” Ethan couldn’t restrain a small smirk when Spud’s startled curse sounded suspiciously more like a squeak, the smaller man struggling to roll over and sit up.

Groaning as red-hot pain sliced through his back Spud grit his teeth and forced himself upright, mouth dropping open at confirming his ears hadn’t deceived him. “Ethan?” Blinking rapidly he had to wonder if he was hallucinating, it simply was not possible Ethan Carter the Third was standing in his room looking at him with concern on his handsome face.

“Yes Spud,” scanning the smaller man’s face Ethan felt his worry deepen at the confused glaze in his blue eyes. It looked like Zema had been right about Spud not bothering to take care of himself. “Have you just been lying here since you got back?”

“I … yes,” swallowing heavily Spud shook the cobwebs out of his head, mind clearing as he met the other man’s dark eyes. “Why are you here Ethan? How did you even get in?” Standing, cursing as his stiffened limbs made him stumble it was only the bigger man’s quick grab that saved him from falling. All too aware of the burning heat from where Ethan’s hands gripped his arms he finally managed to drum up a fraction of his old anger, shoving the other man towards the door, “you know what, never mind all that, just get out.”

Not releasing his hold Ethan kept the other man steady as fine tremors shook Spud’s slim frame, “Zema let me in, he and Robbie were worried about you … I was worried about you.” The complete disbelief Spud looked at him with only firmed his determination to stay, “you’re not going to get rid of me Spud so don’t even bother trying. You know how stubborn I can be.”

Closing his eyes Spud whimpered in frustrated exhaustion, from the deep agony thrumming through his body to the deep humiliation of his quick defeat he just didn’t have the energy to deal with this right now. Crumpling forward under the crushing weight of all those contrary emotions he rested his head on the firm solidness of Ethan’s chest, almost begging, “please Ethan, I’m not up to a fight right now.” Enveloped by the comforting sandalwood scent of the other man’s cologne he started to relax almost against his will.

“That’s good to hear as I’m not here to fight with you,” wrapping his arm around Spud’s waist Ethan tucked him closer, smiling when instead of being pushed away the smaller man clung to him. “I saw your match with Sutter,” dipping his head he caught Spud’s shuddering exhale as he nuzzled against his temple. “I know we have our issues Spud but I wanted … no needed to check on you.” Pausing as Spud pulled away to stare up at him in complete bewilderment he shrugged in half-embarrassment, taking a chance at the so far positive response he gently smoothed back a strand of blond hair and made his offer, “how about we put asides our differences for tonight and you let me take care of you.”

“You …” biting his lip against the sting of tears at the flood of longing from Ethan’s unexpected offer Spud wanted nothing more than to agree. Sutter had taken their match to a level of ruthlessness he hadn’t expected and the rather one-sided fight had shaken his self-confidence, leaving more than just his body bruised and bloody. “You want to take care of me?” he hated how uncertain his voice sounded.

“Yes, I do,” the tremulous smile on Spud’s face gave Ethan a glimmer of hope for the first time in months that their relationship could be fixable, “and since all you’ve done since the match is lay here and allow your muscles to stiffen the first thing you are going to do is take a hot bath.” Grasping Spud by the elbow he took control, not allowing the other man to protest he gently tugged him in the direction of the bathroom, “you’ll feel much better afterwards.” He coaxed when the smaller man resisted.

Groaning tiredly Spud allowed himself to be led, “I just want to sleep.” It was a token objection as against all odds it felt good to simply let Ethan be in charge, an old habit that was strangely comfortable to fall back into.

Pushing Spud to sit on the toilet Ethan gently touched the dark bruises along the other man’s jaw, the mottled mix of yellow and blue starkly visible under the brighter lights of the bathroom. Horrified at the way they continued around his neck he had to close his eyes as the memory of Sutter choking Spud flashed through his mind. For the second time in one night he had to count slowly back from ten to regain control, only speaking when he knew his voice would remain steady, “I know Spud but you’ll be in twice the pain tomorrow if you don’t loosen your muscles. So you’re just going to have to trust me.” 

Filling the tub with warm water Ethan tapped the smaller man gently on the knee in approval when Spud at last nodded in agreement. Stepping out for a second he grabbed the box of Epsom salts he’d picked up and poured half in. Turning he kneeled down next to Spud, the other man watching him quietly as he pulled off his boots and set them aside. “Lift your arms,” he ordered, tugging his shirt off when Spud obeyed. Sucking in a breath at the damage already visible he tentatively grazed his fingers along the worse of the bruising over Spud’s ribs, quickly assuring himself nothing was broken or cracked he looked up, pulse jumping at the warmth in Spud’s eyes. Clearing his throat he dropped his hands and looked away before temptation could overtake him, “that asshole really hit you hard.” Standing he backed towards the door, he needed to leave before he did something stupid, especially if Spud kept looking at him like that, “I think you can handle the rest Spud. I’m going to get some ice; I’ll check in on you shortly.”

Using the countertop to help him stand Spud took a deep calming breath pretending, at least to himself that he hadn’t been enjoying the feel of Ethan’s hands on his skin he undid his jeans and gingerly peeled them off. Easing into the water he groaned at the combination of stinging pain from his various scraps and sweet relief as his stiff muscles slowly unknotted. Lying back against the warm porcelain and staring up at the spotlessly white ceiling he struggled to come to come to terms with his conflicting emotions as the bath worked its magic. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to kick Ethan out of his room and have nothing to do with the backstabbing, traitorous asshole of an ex-best friend. But the part of himself that had fallen in love with the other man wanted to take the comfort Ethan was freely offering, wanted to seize this as a chance to have a relationship with him again.

Ice pack filled and arousal firmly under control Ethan poked his head around the door, breath rushing out as he took in all the bare wet skin on display, “time to get out Spud.” Voice only a little unsteady he placed a change of clothes on the counter, amusement slicing through the desire to reach out and touch as the smaller man flailed, splashing water on the floor in an attempt to cover up. Smirking he took one last look, winking as Spud flushed bright red, “don’t worry tiger, you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.”

Grabbing a bar of soap Spud tossed it at the retreating man’s back, “git.” Scowling at the laughter that floated back he painfully climbed out of the tub, drying off and dressing in the jogging pants Ethan had left sapped the reminder of his energy. Using his fingers to comb his hair into some semblance of order he ventured out into the main room, shuffling across the carpet to all but collapse on the couch. 

“Feeling better?” Approaching the exhausted man Ethan held out a glass of water and an extra strength aspirin.

Shrugging Spud took the pill and swallowed it, grudgingly admitting, “I guess the bath might have helped.” Rolling his eyes at Ethan’s absurdly attractive smile his lips twitched upward faintly, “thank you Ethan.”

“Let that be a lesson on how you should always listen to me,” kicking off his shoes Ethan grabbed the cup of tea he’d made and handed it over, glad he’d made the effort when Spud looked up at him, blue eyes soft with surprised affection. Bringing his own coffee over and the bag containing the rest of the supplies he settled in alongside the smaller man.

Drinking his tea, smiling at finding it was his favourite brand Spud closed his eyes and savoured the taste, after a few minutes of blissful relaxation he turned his head and took the opportunity to observe Ethan up close. Studying his face and noticing for the first time the faint lines of pain around his eyes he abruptly recalled the way Lashley had thrown him around last week. “Are you okay Ethan?” The question was out before he could censure himself but the slow, sweet smile Ethan turned on him was worth the slight awkwardness at being caught showing concern. 

Touching his ribs Ethan shrugged sheepishly, “my ribs are sore but teaming up with Moose to kick Lashley’s ass did make me feel better.” Setting his coffee aside he leaned over and touched Spud gently on the jaw, “how’s your mouth?” Rubbing his thumb just under the nerve damaged side of Spud’s bottom lip he swallowed at the sudden trickle of heated awareness springing up between them.

Shivering Spud leaned into the warmth of Ethan’s hand, too tired to bother fighting his attraction to the other man, “sore. I still have all my teeth though, the braces held even if they did cut into my lip.” If asked he’d deny the sigh of disappointment when Ethan dropped his hand.

Shifting closer, savoring the simple freedom to give into an often denied urge Ethan ran his fingers through Spud’s hair, enjoying the silky texture and the resulting contented hum, “that’s good, Sutter does seem to have an unhealthy desire with your mouth … not that I blame him there.” Smirking as Spud huffed and rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed he took the mug from him, stretching out and setting it aside as he snagged the ice pack. “Here, put this on your jaw and turn around. I want to check your back.”

Scowling Spud took the ice pack and pressed it against his jaw, cursing at the cold even as it helped numb the nagging pain, “Sutter is a complete an utter wanker.” Mumbling he hesitated briefly at the thought of turning his back to the bigger man before finally caving at Ethan’s insistent stare. Pulling his leg up and shifting sideways he groaned as his back protested the movement. 

Closing his eyes Ethan had to fight to keep his breathing steady, rage flaring up at the sight of the sheer amount of damage on Spud’s back. “Jesus Spud,” gently touching the smaller man’s shoulder he traced a light path down his spine, unable to keep the shock out of his voice, “why didn’t you go to the hospital?”

“I bloody hate hospitals,” clutching a cushion Spud trembled as Ethan kept up a soothingly light caress along his skin, sending pulses of heat that easily over-powered the dull throbbing level the pain had settled at. Tilting his head down he couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping when Ethan’s fingers dipped under the edge of his waistband. “Ethan …” whimpering he briefly considered dropping the ice pack in his lap when the other man chuckled warmly, not stopping the light strokes.

“It’s okay,” whispering, voice ragged from controlling his own desire at the smaller man’s reaction to his touch Ethan leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss to the nape of Spud’s neck. “I feel it too tiger,” pulling away slowly he smiled sadly as the other man shivered but remained silent. Opening a package of Icy Hot from the supplies he smoothed a patch over the painfully reddened area of Spud’s lower back, no doubt from where he’d impacted with the chairs. Three more patches went over the deep bruising from being whipped into the exposed turnbuckles until there was more bandage than skin showing on Spud’s back. Wrapping his arm loosely around Spud’s chest once done with his task he pressed his face against the side of his neck, emboldened when the smaller man reached up and held onto his wrist with trembling fingers. “I’ve always felt it and it terrifies me.”

Opening his mouth to reply Spud had to clear his throat and cough before trying again, “nothing scares you Ethan, you’re the ass kicking machine.” Despite the pain it caused he leaned back into the other man’s embrace, pulse jumping as Ethan’s low laugh gusted past his ear.

“If only that were true,” closing his eyes Ethan rested his head on Spud’s shoulder, heart beating frantically he struggled against the fear of rejection, but he had to take this chance, for the first time since Spud’s brush with Matt Hardy’s madness it felt like the other man was listening to him. “What I feel for you scares me Spud.”

“What … what do you feel for me?” Holding his breath Spud tightened his hold on Ethan’s arm, not sure what he wanted the answer to be as his anger at the other man warred with how much he ached to have Ethan back in his life.

In one smooth movement Ethan released the smaller man and rose to his feet, pulling Spud up off the couch along with him. Searching Spud’s eyes, praying the emotion reflected back at him wasn’t just wishful thinking he delicately slid his fingers along Spud’s jaw, cradling his face, “I love you James.” 

Heart pounding wildly Spud touched his fingers to Ethan’s lips, shuddering as a warm, wet tongue darted out and licked his skin. “Say that again,” his voice was a bare whisper.

Nipping at the fingers still touching his mouth Ethan smiled at the amazed expression on Spud’s face, “I love you James.”

“Oh,” blinking heavily as his conflicting emotions disappeared under the warm happiness pooling through his veins Spud felt a calm peace settle over his mind as he chose his future. Titling his head up he smiled softly at the worried, almost vulnerable look in Ethan’s eyes, “I guess you’d better kiss me then.”

Breath gusting out in a relieved laugh Ethan boldly curved his hand around the back of the Spud’s head and tugged him close, “best idea you’ve ever had tiger.” Lovingly, almost reverently he kissed the smaller man, trying to imprint all the love and regret raging inside him onto Spud’s skin so the other man would never doubt how he felt. Groaning at the sweetly welcoming way Spud’s lips parted under his it took all his self-control to keep his hands from tightening, to keep the warm, caresses against the smaller man’s injured mouth light and tender. In this moment of sparking joy nothing could make him hurt the man in his arms. “I love you,” he peppered the words with gentle kisses along Spud’s bruised jaw, smiling at the small, almost inaudible whimpers the other man was making.

Gripping the other man’s shirt Spud pulled Ethan back to his lips, deepening the teasing kisses with a frustrated growl. The pain in his mouth only served to make the first taste of the other man all the sweeter and he desperately pushed closer, trying to sink into his skin. Breaking away with a gasp he shivered at Ethan’s low grumble, smoothing out the wrinkles in the other man’s shirt he relished the feeling of firm muscles under his hands. Pressed so tight he could feel the rapid beat of Ethan’s heart, it gave him the courage to look into the other man’s dark, intense eyes, “I love you too Ethan …” mouth quirking in a half smile he dropped his hands and took a step back, “… even if you are a complete and utter wanker sometimes.”

Laughing Ethan reached out and tugged on a lock of blond hair, “I can accept that.” Even through his happiness he caught the slight sway in Spud’s stance, supporting the smaller man with steady hands, “time to get you to bed Spud.” 

“Moving a bit fast there aren’t you mate?” Grinning at Ethan’s amused eye roll Spud made his way towards the bed, as much as he wanted to continue kissing the bigger man he couldn’t deny how exhausted he was. The giddy joy from Ethan’s declaration had settled around his heart like a warm blanket so despite his teasing he found it easy to make his request, “will you stay with me tonight?” 

Smirking Ethan dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Spud’s mouth, “try and keep me away.” Taking off his shirt as Spud carefully climbed into bed he felt his breath catch at the bold look of desire in the other man’s eyes, it was a look he honestly never thought he’d see directed his way from this man. Finishing undressing he flicked the lights off and climbed into bed, tugging until Spud was sprawled out against his chest, “comfortable?”

Burrowing closer Spud gently touched the bandage over Ethan’s ribs, smoothing the ragged edges down before skating his fingers along the dips and curves of the other man’s muscles. Smiling at the resulting gasp he rested his hand daringly low on Ethan’s hip, “I am now.”

Groaning quietly Ethan gripped the back of Spud’s neck, “you’re going to really enjoy teasing me aren’t you tiger?” His hold tightened at Spud’s husky laugh, silently vowing to never take this amazing second chance he’d been given for granted.

Stretching just enough Spud leaned up and kissed Ethan warmly, humming his agreement against the smiling curve of his mouth, “it’s not teasing if you follow through.” Grinning at the other man’s huff of amusement he reluctantly pulled away and tucked his face into the side of Ethan’s neck, “but first I’m going to enjoy destroying Sutter.” 

Lightly skimming along the bandages covering Spud’s back Ethan didn’t bother to hide the dark intent in his voice, “maybe it’s time I introduced myself to him.” 

“Are you offering to beat up Sutter for me?” Charmed despite the fact he could almost feel Ethan’s chest vibrating with anger Spud curled in a little closer, he didn’t have a problem with that idea … unless, “or you don’t think I can defeat him?” He couldn’t prevent the way he tensed at the thought Ethan might think of him as weak.

“I know you can defeat him tiger,” pressing a firm kiss to Spud’s temple Ethan ran his fingers down his arm, petting soothingly until the smaller man melted trustingly back against him. “Sutter will learn he made a serious mistake in taking you too lightly.” 

Yawning Spud smiled as the last of the tension eased from his muscles, Ethan’s confidence soothing the ragged wound from losing so quickly, “in that case, I’d love to see Sutter taken down a peg by the ass kicking machine.”

“Good,” spreading his hand against Spud’s back Ethan took comfort in his sleepy murmur of contentment, “sleep now Spud, you’re going to need your rest to put up with Zema’s and Robbie’s teasing tomorrow at our spending the night together.” He laughed softly at the smaller man’s slurred curses. 

Unable to follow the other man into sleep so easily Ethan spent his time marveling at how wonderful it felt to be able to once again hold Spud, it had been so long he’d almost forgotten how perfectly they fit together. One thing was certain Braxton Sutter would soon learn the mistake he’d made in trying to hurt Rockstar Spud. The first injury may have been an accident but tonight’s match was nothing less than an attempt to hurt the smaller man and that simply could not be forgiven.


End file.
